


I'm Missing the Babysitter

by Krank



Series: Babysitter [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Absence makes the heart grow fonder… Or it reminds the heart of how fond it was from the start.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Missing the Babysitter

Niall Horan sank down in to the rolling office chair in his hotel room, completely exhausted. Before he could sleep, though, there was something he had to do. He opened his laptop and started up Skype, clicking on the appropriate smiling avatar.

“Heeyy, babe!” Niall was greeted by Harry’s smiling face. The idiot was still in bed, wrapped in their duvet, hair a mess and eyes sleepy. His voice was deep and gravely, just the way Niall liked it. The sound went straight to his groin.

“Good morning, yourself.” Niall grinned back, relief flooding through him at the sight of his boyfriend.

“How was your day?” Harry continued, blinking slowly in the video window.

Niall sighed. “My day was _long_. The hours I’m working are mental! It’s more fast-paced than London by a mile. Did you sleep well?”

Harry nodded. “Missed you, though.”

Niall understood completely. He was living in Los Angeles on a work visa, having been sponsored by a production company to spend four months in the states doing sound engineering for a big Hollywood studio. It was incredible, and they were paying him far more than he thought he was worth, but the sacrifices were proving difficult.

When he’d first got the offer, he’d been floored. He rushed home that night to tell Harry, though as soon as he did he realized what it would all mean. Harry had hugged him tightly while scolding him for thinking there was any other answer but ‘yes’. Niall _had_ to go. It would open so many doors, and ‘what’s four months, anyways?’ he had said with a small shrug.

Four months was _long_ ; that’s what four months was. It was only Niall’s first week and he was already suffering. The hours were long, but they weren’t the worst part. He liked the job, and each day was something new. The worst part was going back to his hotel room every night to an empty bed, and only seeing his boyfriend through a computer screen every night. There was an eight hour time zone difference between them, so the only schedule that worked was when Niall’s day was ending, and when Harry was just waking up to start his.

“Anything new and exciting since I last saw you?” Niall continued, rubbing his eyes.

“What, since yesterday morning? Not really… Mum’s coming to visit this weekend. She’d really like to see you so we’ll have to have a call while she’s here. You know how much she loves you.” He watched as Harry scratched his chest and Niall just wanted to reach out and touch him.

“You’re not too lonely, though, are you?” Niall asked. “You’re okay?”

The camera jiggled around as Harry made himself more comfortable, burrowing deeper under their duvet. Niall had almost forgotten that it was September in London and that the cold would soon set in. September in Los Angeles was a bit of a joke. The climate was not friendly towards his Irish genes. He figured he’d gotten more sun in a week living there than his grandfather had in his entire life living in Ireland.

“I really wish people would stop asking me that,” Harry finally answered, the laptop camera on his end having finally stilled. “I’m not an abandoned war bride. I am capable of functioning on my own.”

Niall chuckled. “So you didn’t leave the stove on for an entire night, then?”

Harry stared back at him, blinking slowly. “It was Louis, wasn’t it?”

Niall outright laughed as he nodded, waving his phone in front of the camera indicating that Louis had indeed sent him multiple texts updating him on Harry’s poor misfortunes while living on his own.

“That little bastard.”

———

Niall wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him when Harry answered his Skype call some weeks later. His boyfriend and his nephew were seated against the headboard in their bedroom, pajama clad and eating cereal. He was mostly surprised to see Harry in actual clothes while also being in bed.

“Hi, Uncle Niall!”

“Emmet!” He grinned, seeing the smiling face of his little nephew. He was missing a front tooth. “What are you doing?”

“His mother and father had a date night!” Harry explained around a mouthful of corn flakes. “And I made him stay so that he could talk to you this morning!”

It had been an entire month since Niall had been gone. Work was still hectic, but he’d gotten used to the rhythm that everyone worked to and the days were getting more bearable. The studio where he worked was getting ready to shoot a pilot for the summer slot the following year and there was tons of preparation involved, even for the sound engineers. The cast, though, was made up of relatively new actors, who were all very kind.

Niall had continued to call Harry every night, though they had agreed that a Skype call wasn’t necessary every single time. Some nights all he needed was Harry’s deep voice in his ear as he lay in bed. That led to him falling asleep mid-call on multiple occasions, at which Harry would just hang up and let him sleep.

Niall saw Emmet frown. “You told mum on the phone that I should stay because you’re lone-“

Harry clamped his hand over the six-year-olds mouth. “Eat your cereal.”

“Is that true, Harry?” Niall asked, looking to his boyfriend.

The brunette sighed. “I’m allowed to be lonely, Niall. I’m only human. It doesn’t mean you have to feel guilty.”

“I know… Just, keep yourself busy, alright? Don’t sit at home and wallow.”

Harry scoffed. “I am _not_ wallowing!”

“How much ice cream is in the freezer, Emmet?” Niall asked, inviting his little nephew in to the conversation. The blue-eyed boy swallowed what was in his mouth and shot off the bed. Harry raced after him as they headed towards what Niall presumed was the kitchen. He heard banging and yelling, and the tinkling of distant giggles. Rushed thumping noises came closer to the laptop microphone again and Emmet’s nose suddenly invaded the screen.

“There is _so_ much ice cream, Uncle Niall!”

Harry had a slight problem with eating his feelings.  

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Harry whined, pulling Emmet away from the camera and in to his lap. “See if I give you any of that ice cream now!”

Niall laughed at the two of them, feeling warmth in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend and his nephew. Harry was beautiful. Sure, he had a handsome face, sexy, wild hair, nice lips, striking eyes… But more importantly, he had a beautiful soul. He was kind, generous, and could even have quite a dark sense of humor. He was a little clueless, and often quite awkward in certain situations. Niall felt unbelievably lucky to have him. He sometimes felt like he’d won some sort of romantic jackpot.

“Why are you staring like that?” Harry’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Mm?”

“You’re staring at the camera with a goofy smile on your face,” the brunette elaborated.

Niall cleared his throat. “I’m just thinking about you.”

Harry gave him a big smile in return, his cheeks becoming rosy. In his lap, Emmet stuck out his tongue.

“You guys are gross! You’re just like Mum and Dad!”

The two adults burst out laughing, though Emmet failed to see the humor.

———

After two months of Niall making up excuses, his fellow interns finally dragged him out to a pub in downtown LA. Despite what he had feared, it was quite a low-key place, with a friendly atmosphere reminiscent of some of the pubs from home.

He was out with four boys from Australia who were hoping to snag a permanent job in Hollywood working in film. Michael was in the sound department with Niall, Luke was an assistant camera director, and Ashton and Calum worked in lighting. Despite them all being from the same country, none of them knew each other previously, however they got on like stink on a pig.

“I’m glad you made it out with us, Nialler!” Michael grinned, arriving at the table with a handful of beers.

Niall nodded and accepted his, sneaking a peak at the time on his phone. It was nine o’clock. He had two hours until his phone date with Harry

“What, you already itching to get out of here? I thought you were Irish!” Ashton joked, catching him in the act.

“Sorry,” Niall said sheepishly. “I’ve sort of got somewhere to be in a bit.”

The group of boys raised their eyebrows collectively. Niall hadn’t talked about Harry much. The boys knew he had a boyfriend back home, but he hadn’t supplied them with much information.

“Aw, is it your boyfriend?” Michael sang. Niall felt his cheeks go red. He hardly ever got embarrassed, but Harry was a special subject.

“What’s his name? Do you have a picture?” Calum prodded.

“You guys don’t have to pretend you’re interested,” Niall shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

“What do you mean? We’re not pretending anything! We want to know the reason behind your prudishness.”

“I’m not a prude!” Niall grumbled, swiping through the photos on his phone. There were tons of candids of Harry, some of them less flattering than others because Harry liked to make ‘the face’ whenever he was caught in a camera lense. Niall stopped on one he took in Hyde Park by the water. It was his favorite. He hesitantly handed his phone over to the boys, who passed it around. “His name is Harry.”

“Aw!” Ashton gushed, causing Niall to roll his eyes. “He’s quite a catch, there, Niall.”

“Yeah!” Michael agreed. “I guess I was expecting someone with a lot less teeth.”

Niall snatched his phone back from them. “I don’t know why I put up with you lot.”

 

A few more drinks in and everyone got a little chattier, even Niall. He talked a bit about Mullingar, and then uni in London, and then meeting Harry. Then he talked about Harry a little more.

“I’ve got a girl back home in Sydney,” Luke shared when there was a lull in the conversation. “I told her that I was going to get a job, and then I was going to move her over here with me and marry her.”

The rest of the Aussie boys gave him celebratory slaps, while Niall just looked on, drunken thoughts swimming around in his brain.

_Marriage_. That was… new.

Luke interrupted his thinking. “You ever thought of settling down, Niall? Since you’re the only other person at this table that’s locked down.”

“I don’t know.” And he really didn’t. Niall had always been laid back about life. He took each day as it came, never made many plans. He always went with the flow of things. While all of his mates scrambled for something, be it university applications, scholarships, girls, driving permits – Niall just let whatever happened happen. Sure, he worked towards his future, but he had never put much thought in to what that future might hold. He had Harry, and he had grown quite fond of the idea of Harry sticking around, but what next? What was the logical next step?

 

Later that night, after the boys had helped him back to his room, Niall curled up under the covers and dialed the only number he knew by heart besides his mum’s. On cue a sleepy voice answered, immediately putting Niall at ease.

“I wanna marry you,” he slurred.

There was a moment of silence. “Are you drunk?”

“S’not important. I want to marry you.”

“Do you?” Harry giggled, playing along with Niall’s confession.

“Mm. It can be outside. You can wear a dress. I would, but I think you’d look better in one and we both know that I’m the lad in this relationship,” Niall rambled on.

“Whoa, babe, I feel like we’re treading in to completely new territory here,” Harry said, clearly amused. “Would I take your name, then? Harry Horan?” Niall heard him snort.

“That sounds silly,” the Irishman replied. “But so does ‘Niall Styles’. Our names are stupid together. You could hyph… hypenote it?” Niall struggled.

“You mean ‘hyphenate’?”

“Yes! I had a teacher that did that in eighth year!” Niall was quite pleased with himself for remembering.

“I think you need sleep, Niall.”

“No!” The blond whined. “I just need to hear your voice right now. Please, Harry…”

“How about I sing you a song? I’ll be the last thing you hear as you fall asleep,” Harry said quietly.

“I like that idea.” Niall reached over to his bedside table and flicked off the light after several uncoordinated attempts. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too, melon head.”

“You love me enough to marry me?” Niall continued, picking at a thread on his pillowcase.

“Niall, I would marry you any day of the week.” Harry reassured. “Now shut up.”

Niall barely made it through the first two bars of ‘Angels’ before he was fast asleep.

 

When Niall woke up the following morning, he vividly remembered their entire ‘marriage’ conversation despite how inebriated he had been. He felt silly, and chose not to bring it up again sober. Harry had thought he was joking, and maybe he sort of was. Despite his decision, though, he still thought about it… _daily_.

———

The next time Niall and Harry scheduled a Skype date, Niall answered the call to see Harry lying on his stomach in bed in front of the camera, Emmet sprawled on the brunette’s back, chin hooked over his shoulder. It was a weekend, so they had scheduled the call late at night in London, making it mid-afternoon in Los Angeles.

“Well don’t you look cozy?” Niall chuckled.

“Hi, Uncle Niall!” Emmet waved. Harry’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hi, buddy!” Niall waved back. “You stole my nephew again, Harry?”

Harry shrugged as best he could with a fifty-pound child on top of him. He didn’t even try to avoid the fact that he was helplessly lonely on his own. Harry tended to text him throughout the day, with various mundane things like photos of his lunch or a cute dog tied outside of a shop. Niall could plainly see him spiraling, and there was nothing he could do about it from thousands of miles away.

“Are you alright?” Niall asked, deciding to be upfront.

Harry gave him a long look. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked washed out. It was the worst Niall had ever seen him, even after the birthday they’d celebrated that Harry still didn’t remember. “I’m okay,” he answered finally.

A few minutes later, Niall asked Emmet if he could step out and go watch some television or something as equally distracting. He was worried about Harry.

“Talk to me,” Niall propped his head up on the desk with his arm.

Harry was quiet as he stared through the computer at him. It wasn’t long before Niall saw his lower lip quiver and his eyes well up. The brunette quickly brushed away the few tears that escaped on to his cheeks, shielding his face.

“Harry…” Niall could feel his heart breaking as he watched his boyfriend fall apart.

“I thought I could do this.” Harry started, speaking around the lump in his throat. “I was the one staying put. I would still be in our apartment, still have my job and all of our friends and family… I thought that I could stand losing you for a short while because I had it easy, but it’s so much worse, Niall. Waking up every day in an empty bed, taking the train alone, going for lunch with our friends _alone_ … I feel so much guilt because I’m still surrounded by home while you are in a new place with new people… But all of the things around me mean nothing without you there too.”

Niall’s hands itched as he watched Harry cry quietly. His arms were restless, wanting desperately to just _hold_ him and never let him go. He had never experienced such an intense urge to touch someone and kiss someone and love someone. In those few minutes, Niall had to talk himself down from booking the first flight out of the god forsaken city he was working in and run back to Harry and never leave him again.

That wasn’t the answer, though. Niall knew that, and Harry knew that as well.

“Why is this not hard for you?” Harry continued.

Niall froze. “What do you mean?”

He saw Harry frown, the whites of his eyes having turned red from his tears. “Why aren’t you affected by this? Why aren’t you falling apart? Do you really miss me all that much? Because I can never really tell…”

“You need to calm down,” Niall kept his voice even. “We both deal with our emotions differently, Harry, you know that. But I can promise you that I miss you like I never thought I’d have to miss you. I think about you every hour of every day, and I just want to hold you – “ Niall stopped, taking a deep breath as he felt the tell-tale lump in his throat. “I love you. Just please know that. Don’t ever think that I don’t, or that this isn’t killing me inside. Because it is.”

Harry nodded slowly and scrubbed at his face. “I’m sorry. I love you, too.”

There was very little else that Niall could say, so he watched Harry cry as his heart splintered in to tiny little pieces.

———

Once the project Niall was working on hit post-production, his life got a little more hectic. Before, the job ended when the actors went home. Now, he was up all hours of the night with the rest of the creative team as they cut and chopped away at what they had filmed and recorded. At any given time there were five of them working on the same clip at once, and though it was Niall’s job to oversee the final product, he was unable to pull himself away from the fine details. He took turns standing over shoulders and examining everything. He was a bit of a perfectionist.

His even busier schedule meant that some nights he fell asleep before he ever thought of calling Harry. The first night it happened, he’d felt terrible guilt when he woke suddenly at half five in the morning with his phone still gripped in his hand. After that he’d warned Harry, and always sent him a text before he left work to let him know if he had the energy to talk to him.

No matter how long Niall spent in LA, he never truly settled in. He never actually put his clothes away in his room, returning them to his suitcase even after they were washed. He never took the time to see the sights and famous landmarks in the city, and he never picked a favorite grocery store or coffee shop to get used to. He never quite fit in to the lifestyle, but then again, he didn’t really want to.

As November faded in to December, Niall thought he felt a very subtle shift in the temperature in Los Angeles. There was definitely more rain leading up to the winter months, if you could even call what he was experiencing ‘winter’.

A week before Niall was meant to fly back to London, he was called in to the studio’s offices. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

“You’ve displayed exemplary skills these past couple months, Niall,” his boss smiled, fishing through some papers on his messy desk.

“Thank you, sir,” Niall said quietly.

“You know why you’re here, Niall – Ah! Here it is,” the man pulled out a stack of papers attached with a staple. “This is a contract for a full-time permanent position with the studio.

Niall stared.

“It starts in the new year. We’ll pay your costs of moving, and help you get settled with an apartment in the city. Your pay will be increased as well. We really admire your dedication, and your drive, Niall. You go above and beyond what is expected of you, and put in a lot of hours to get the job done right. We need more kids like you around here.”

Niall continued to sit in silence. There were a million thoughts running through his head, and ninety percent of them were about the same thing: Harry. He was practically getting offered the world, and yet all he could think about was his boyfriend. The past four months had been hell for both of them, and Niall was so close to being reunited with him that he hadn’t gotten a solid night’s sleep in days… and now _this_.

“Listen, Sir… Thank you so much for all of this, but – “

“No, don’t say a word!” The heavy-set man cut him off. “This is big decision for someone so young like yourself. Christmas is coming. Go home to London, talk to your loved ones and I will call you after the holidays and get your answer. Take your time, though. Think it over.”

Niall nodded and ducked out of the office, heading directly to the editing suite. Michael was waiting for him, seated in front of one of the iMacs in the room.

“So?” He dragged the word out in a sing-song voice.

Niall sighed, shaking his head.

“Oh!” Michael looked startled. “Were you let go or something? I thought this was good news! I was almost sure that-“

“Relax, Mike.” Niall flopped down in to an office chair. “They’re offering me a contract. Permanent position. All the fixings.”

Michael’s eyes lit up. “That’s amazing! Congratulations!” His excitement quickly died when he saw that the somber look on Niall’s face was unchanging. “Isn’t it?”

“It’s great. Too great. But… But I don’t know if I can commit to something like this. I have a life in London, you know? This was supposed to be a boost for my CV, and a learning experience. I didn’t think it would go this far.” Niall spun himself back and forth in his chair.

“Niall, mate, you’re really good at what you do. Of course they want to keep you!” Michael fully turned himself away from his computer, giving the blond his undivided attention.

Niall rolled himself over to a desk, intent on getting back to work and putting the burden out of his mind. “I have until New Years to decide. Until then I’m just not going to think about it.”

 

That night Niall requested a video call from Harry, who happily obliged. When the connection started, Niall saw Harry sitting in his usual spot against the headboard, torso naked, wearing one of Niall’s snapbacks.

Niall felt his heart flutter, his palms becoming sweaty. “I love you,” he blurted.

Harry raised his eyebrows. “I… I love you too?” He replied, almost as a question.

“Good. And if I find that any of my hats are damaged when I get home, I’ll kill you.”

Niall wouldn’t bring up the little footnote of the day.

———

It was a ten hour flight back to London the following Friday with a stopover in Texas, of all places. The entire way all Niall could think about was what he wanted to do when he laid eyes on Harry again for the first time in four months. It had been all he could think about as he wrapped up work at the studio. He’d talked to the boys, who had whistled and hooted after he confided in them. He’d called his mum and dad, as well as his brother and Denise. He’d finally called Harry’s mum, because he had to be sure.

The studios offer to him still weighed on his mind, but everything else going on greatly over-ruled it.

By the time his plane touched down on the tarmac at Heathrow, Niall was shaking in anticipation. He rudely shoved through the crowd of people so that he was one of the first off of the flight and in to the arrival gate. He scanned the crowd waiting on the other side of the doors for Harry.

“Niall!”

A solid body collided with his and Niall immediately wrapped his arms around it. He spun Harry around and around, breathing in his familiar scent, one of the things he’d missed the most. He relished in the feeling of the lean, warm body pressed to his.

“God, I missed you,” Harry breathed in to his ear as Niall finally set him down.

“Me, too,” Niall regretfully pulled away from him and proceeded to sink down on to one knee.

Harry’s eyes widened as Niall held both of his hands in his. The brunette nervously looked around at the busy arrival gate, then back to his boyfriend. “Niall, what are you doing? Get up off of the floor!”

“No,” Niall shook his head.

“Don’t be silly!” Harry hissed, eyes pleading.

“Shut up and listen to what I have to say!” Niall snapped.

Around them, people were starting to stare.

“These four months have been absolute hell for me. I never truly realized what I had in you until I was forced to be away from you for that long. I’ve loved you for more than a year now, and being apart made me realize that I never want to be apart from you again. And that’s why I want you to marry me.”

Harry inhaled sharply. “Oh my God, you weren’t joking when you were drunk that night!”

Niall chuckled. “Well, I sort of was… But it got me thinking, at least.”

“Babe, this is insane.” Harry continued to fidget as their clasped hands became clammy.

“But we’re a little bit insane anyways, aren’t we?” Niall grinned. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, could I have my answer? You know how bad my knees are-“

“ _Yes_!” Harry breathed, and Niall finally let him pull him up off of the floor. There were claps and some low cheers around them and Niall saw how red Harry’s face was. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend for the first time since they had said goodbye to each other. Well, _fiancé_.

Harry pulled away first and rested his forehead against Niall’s, his eyes closed. “You’re completely mental.”

———

The holidays went by without a hitch. Gifts were exchanged between loved ones, and too much food was eaten. Upon agreement, and after telling their families, Harry and Niall purchased each other matching simple white gold engagement bands with one microscopic inset diamond. Niall had wanted Harry to have a ring, and Harry, in return, had refused to wear one unless Niall agreed to wear one as well.

Niall felt his world falling back in to place as the days passed. He got back in to his routine, made arrangements to go back to work for BBC, and spent as much time with Harry as he could. They went to their favorite café down the street from their flat every day, and took in the beauty that was London during the holidays. Niall felt whole again.

It was New Years Eve and the boys had agreed to look after Emmet while Greg and Denise went out. Well, Harry and Niall had actually requested Emmet and forced the couple in to a night out on the town.

Just as they were getting comfortable in the living room with their pizza and movie, Niall’s cell rang. He checked the number and sighed. Of course, it was still before noon in Los Angeles. He told his two favorite boys to start the movie without him as he ducked out of the room.

“So what do you say? Have you thought it over?” The voice of his boss boomed through the crackly connection.

“Yeah, about that. I’m going to have to decline, I think.” Niall sat down on his and Harry’s bed.

“Are you sure about that, kid?”

Niall sighed. “The opportunity, it’s… It’s wonderful. I thank you for believing in me. But… but I’m happy in London. I have something special here, and I can’t just leave that behind. It seems I’m going to have to be selfish. Besides, I’m too Irish for three hundred days of sunshine a year.”

He heard laughter on the other end of the line. Before he hung up, he dropped Michaels name and requested that they give the kid more time, and assured his boss that he wouldn’t regret it.

“You could have at least told me,” Harry’s voice cut through the silence of the room after Niall ended the call. The blond spun around on the bed, eyes wide.

“Harry-“

“We could have at least talked this over before you just flat out refused,” Harry walked over and sat down beside his fiancé.

“I was never going to accept it from the beginning, Harry. I didn’t see the point in bringing you in to it and then having you feel responsible for me saying no. You aren’t responsible, by the way.”

“Niall, this is your career! This is what you studied for!” Harry argued, taking the blonds’ hand in his own.

“There are plenty of jobs in television over here, Harry,” Niall replied, voice remaining even. “I was miserable in Los Angeles. Sure it’s bigger and better, but the city itself… It wasn’t home, and I knew that it would never _be_ home. I didn’t want to move away from you, and I also didn’t want to drag you along with me. We belong here, all of our family and friends are here… I wasn’t about to give that all up permanently for a job. That’s all that it is – a _job._ I’d rather make less money and be happy than be rolling in it and feel empty.”

Harry gave Niall a long look. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Niall felt the tension in his shoulders melt away. This was it. This was _home_.

“You guys are missing the movie!”

Harry and Niall jumped apart as Emmet came barreling in to the room. The little boy hopped up on Niall’s lap, a stern look on his young face.

“You are one crazy kid, you know that?” Niall chuckled, running his fingers through Emmet’s dirty blond curls. His nephew grabbed on to his other hand and examined the shiny new addition to his ring finger, spinning it around and around.

“Mum said you were going to get married.”

“We are.” Harry and Niall shared warm smiles.

“Will I have to get married?” The boy continued.

“You can if you want, buddy.” Niall picked up his nephew and supported him on his hip, the three of them making their way back to the living room to continue their movie. Niall tucked Emmet in between the two of them and grabbed a blanket to keep the winter chill out. Their apartment was nice, but the building itself was old, and there was always a draft. Emmet had thankfully paused the film when he had gone looking for them, and Niall grabbed the remote to resume it.

“I don’t think I will.” Emmet shoved a handful of Skittles in to his mouth.

“No?” Harry inquired, brows furrowed.

“Nah. I’d have to share my room, and I don’t think I’d like that.”


End file.
